The computational capabilities of mobile electronic devices (such as cellular phones, smart phones and the like) continue to grow. The resources of such devices (e.g. network bandwidth, battery power, processing power, memory capacity), however, remain scarce in comparison to mains-powered and wired personal computers. Thus, despite the growing capabilities of mobile electronic devices, their resources remain relatively limited and therefore valuable. Provisioning such devices can result in inefficient usage of these valuable resources.